Heretofore, nacreous pigments have been utilized in pearlescent paint, fingernail polish, lipstick, and the like, to produce a lustrous effect.
A liquid crystal readout generally is a sandwich that has a symmetrical construction, with two outer polarized films or layers, a transparent pressure sensitive adhesive layer residing on the inner side of each said polarized layer, a glass layer residing on the remaining side of each of said pressure sensitive adhesive, and a liquid crystal medium residing in the center of said construction. Light can be transmitted through either side of the construction or laminate or reflected. A conventional background, for example, a painted surface, paper, a metallic surface, is utilized. Thus, a conventional readout or background effect is produced.
In the area of color transparencies for backlighted displays, that is displays in which light is transmitted through the displayed article, generally three different types of laminates or constructions are utilized. In the first, proceeding in the direction of the light, the following layers exist. A white diffuser layer, a clear plastic sheet, a polyester film, a color transparency and, optionally, a matte overlay film. Between each noted layer exists a transparent pressure sensitive adhesive layer. Usually, the polyester layer containing pressure sensitive adhesive on each side of it is in the form of a double-faced pressure sensitive adhesive tape, with the polyester being the carrier layer. The embodiment, upon use, tends to have some bubble formation buildup on the plastic layer adjacent to the polyester layer due to moisture contained in the plastic sheet. However, the white diffuser layer, along with the matte overlay film, tends to mask the bubble formation. Due to the multiplicity of layers, this particular laminate tends to be expensive.
A second construction, going in the direction of travel of light, contains a white diffuser layer, a color transparency, a polyester layer, and a plastic, e.g., an acrylic matte sheet or layer. Once again, a transparent or clear pressure sensitive adhesive layer exists between each of the immediately above-noted layers with the polyester-adhesive layer generally being in the form of a double-faced pressure sensitive tape. This system is less exensive than the first, but usually shows more bubbles. Thus, this construction suffers an aesthetic loss.
In a third construction, in the direction of light traveled, the following layers exist: a white translucent or diffusing plastic sheet or layer, a polyester film, a color transparency, and optionally, a matte overlay film. The same arrangements exist for the location of the pressure sensitive adhesive layers, as well as the utilization of a double-faced pressure sensitive adhesive tape. This construction also contains bubble formation upon use, although the aesthetics are somewhat improved with the matte overlay, that is, less glare.
Regardless of the construction, a pearlescent or lustre is not produced and all tend to have visible bubble formation.